Scary Movie
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Phineas and Ferb hear about a scary movie and watch it one night... oh boy...


**That's right... I'm back with another trouble fic, along with some brother only fluff at the end. ;) I don't own Phineas and Ferb... btw... Ferb is nine in here and Phineas is eight.**

* * *

><p>"… and that's when the guy cut the other guy's fingers off."<p>

Phineas and Ferb were listening to their bully/friend Buford talking about a movie he watched last night. Phineas looked totally interested, while Ferb stared blankly off to the side.

Phineas smiled wide, "Cool… and then what happened."

Buford folded his arms, "Then the guy with no fingers stumbled off into the woods, while the other guy got to kiss the girl… until a chainsaw clown came and killed both of them."

"Awesome and then…?"

"That's it… that's how it ended."

Phineas leaned up against the tree, "Wow, you're so lucky that you can watch those kind of movies."

Buford shrugged, "Eh… that movie wasn't as bloody as the other one I saw last week. Okay guys, I gotta head home for dinner. See you later!"

Phineas waved at Buford and sat down next to his brother, "Wow Ferb, I wish we could watch those type of movies. We'd be the coolest kids around if we go around telling people about these kind of movies."

Ferb just shrugged his shoulders.

"How can you not agree with me on this? Don't you think it sounds fun to watch someone get their fingers cut off?"

Ferb shook his head.

Phineas frowned and looked away from his brother, "Well you're no fun…"

Just then, the boy's father called to them,

"Boys! It's time to come in for dinner now!"

Phineas and Ferb quickly stood and ran up to the sliding door. Once they were seated, their mom handed them each a plate of food. Once everyone was seated, Lawrence spoke up,

"So did you have an okay time with Buford?"

Phineas gulped down his food and nodded his head, "Oh yes, he was telling us about a great movie he saw on TV the other night."

Linda chuckled, "Oh really? And what movie is that?"

"Chainsaw Clown II"

Both parents started coughing and choking on their food. Candace looked at her brother's with wide eyes,

"Chainsaw Clown II? Ugh… that movie is horrible." Linda shot her a look, to which Candace quickly replied, "What? I've never seen it mom, just whatever I saw on the commercials."

Lawrence looked to his boys, "I don't want you two watching that movie."

Phineas gulped his food down and frowned, "But why dad? It sounded really cool."

Candace rolled her eyes, "For one thing it's Rated R…"

"But more importantly," Linda spoke up, "you're father and I are telling you NOT to watch it. Do you understand?"

Phineas sighed, "Yes mom…"

Lawrence looked to his son, "Ferb that means you too."

Ferb nodded and gave him a thumb up.

Linda smiled, "Good… now let's get back to eating and having normal table talk…"

* * *

><p>After everyone ate, the boys retreated to their room. Ferb instantly put his pajamas on and flopped on his bed with a book. Phineas, still in his regular clothes, flopped down on his bed and used the clicker to turn on the TV in their room. He started flipping through the channels and groaned,<p>

"Feeeerrb, there's nothing on!"

Ferb rolled his eyes and kept his face in his book.

"Make something be on!"

Ferb glanced up at Phineas and gave him a 'are you joking' look. Phineas sighed,

"I want to watch something but there's nothing on."

Ferb sighed and sat up on the bed. He picked another book off of his shelf and tossed it over to his brother. It hit Phineas on his arm and made him jump with surprise,

"Ouch! Ferb! What was that for?"

Ferb grinned and started reading his book again. He suddenly felt something hit his head. He winced and rubbed the spot on his head that it hit. He glared up at Phineas who was smirking.

Ferb rolled his eyes, "I was only trying to help…"

Phineas sunk down on his bed, "I don't want to read a book… I want to watch Chainsaw Clown II!"

Ferb opened his book back up and sighed, "You heard mum and dad…"

Phineas crossed his arms and nodded, "Yeah, yeah… I know…"

Phineas picked the clicker up again and began flipping through the channels again. He stopped on one random channel when something caught his eyes and ears. This eerie music began to play as the title 'Chainsaw Clown' came up.

Phineas's eyes grew wide, "Oh yeah…"

Ferb looked up from his book and took a double take on at the TV, "Heck no…"

"Come on Ferb-"

Ferb shook his head sternly.

"But look it's Chainsaw Clowns one, not two… so technically I'm not doing anything wrong."

Ferb slammed his book shut and went to stand up. Phineas eyed him, "Where are you going?"

Ferb glanced over his shoulder, "I'm going to get mum and dad to tell you to stop."

Before Ferb's hand reached the doorknob, Phineas called out, "Okay fine… but then I'll have to tell dad that it was you who 'accidently' soaked his best shoes in lemon juice."

Ferb froze and looked back at his brother, "You wouldn't…"

Phineas folded his arms and smiled, "Or would I?"

Ferb looked from the door, then back at his brother. He groaned and walked over to Phineas's bed and sat down.

Phineas snickered as he turned the volume up, "That's what I thought…"

They both settled down together and started watching the movie. At first it wasn't so bad, a simple story about a guy and a girl falling in love… until about halfway through…

By then Phineas and Ferb were both under the covers, trembling like crazy. A loud gunshot startled Phineas and made him hide his head behind Ferb's back. Ferb stared wide-eyed at the TV and jumped when a sound of a chainsaw was heard.

Phineas moaned and peeked out from behind Ferb, "Don't go in there… don't go in there… don't go…"

Suddenly the girl went into the house where the clown jumped out and held a chainsaw. Both the girl and Phineas let out a scream. Ferb covered his ears and hid under the covers. Phineas whined and hid right next to Ferb. He started whimpering,

"Ferb… maybe we should turn it off…"

Ferb shot his brother up a worried look, "You think?"

Phineas peeked out from under the covers and yelled when there was a bloody scene playing. Ferb looked out and started trembling. He grabbed Phineas and buried his head in his shoulder. Phineas returned the same action and started crying. Suddenly the knob on their door began to turn. Both boys quickly looked up and backed away. When the door opened, Phineas screamed out,

"AAAH! The Chainsaw Clown is here! THE CHAINSAW CLOWN IS HERE!"

The light flipped on and there stood Linda with her face covered in green goop. Both boys yelled and dove underneath the covers.

"Boys, boys," Linda called out, "it's just me… I have a face mask on."

Phineas peeked out first and breathed out, "F… Ferb… c… come on out, it's just mom."

Ferb remained under the covers and mumbled, "Nuh uh… not falling for it…"

Just then Lawrence came running in, "What's with all the yelling? Boys are you alright."

Phineas whimpered and pointed to the TV, "Scary clown…"

Both parents looked at the TV and then looked back at Phineas, both wearing a harsh look.

"Phineas Flynn," Linda spoke sternly while walking over to flip the TV off, "what did we just tell you about watching this movie?"

Phineas gulped, "Mom… it wasn't Chainsaw Clown II, it was Chainsaw Clown I."

Linda crossed her arms and looked down angrily at Phineas. Phineas gulped and looked down at his lap. Lawrence looked firmly at the lump hiding underneath the covers,

"Ferb come on out."

Again a small voice was heard, "Nuh uh… not falling for it…"

"Ferb Fletcher come out from underneath those covers right now!"

Ferb jumped in surprise and quickly came out, soon regretting it when he saw his father's cross look. He looked down at his hands and started playing with the comforter.

Lawrence crossed his arms and spoke sternly, "Your mother and I both instructed you to not, I repeat NOT watch that movie. You two are in trouble now. I can't believe you two disobeyed us like that."

Phineas spoke up, "But it was the first…" he quickly stopped when he saw the look he was getting.

Linda sighed, "There's a reason why you two shouldn't watch those kind of movies. They'll give you nightmares and uneasy feelings."

Phineas and Ferb both nodded their heads.

"We're really sorry mom," Phineas said sadly, "we won't watch another scary movie ever again."

"Glad to hear that, but you two are still in trouble."

Lawrence walked over and unplugged their TV from the wall and picked it up, "No TV for a week," he spoke, "and you both are confined to your room as well."

Phineas moaned, "A week? But dad-"

Ferb quickly jabbed him with his foot and mouthed 'be quiet' to him.

Linda frowned, "It should be longer, you both know better then to disobey us like that. Now get into your pajamas, Phineas and lights out for both of you."

After they both left, Ferb gave Phineas an annoyed look.

Phineas shrugged, "What?"

Ferb crossed his arms and sunk down into the bed, "You always get us in trouble… I was never this naughty before I met you…"

Phineas shrugged again as he stood to grab his pajamas, "That's the package deal Ferb… my curiosity and adventurous spirit tends to… you know, run askew."

Ferb looked away from him and 'humphed'.

Phineas switched into his pajamas and climbed in next to Ferb. He could tell Ferb was bitter about all of this, so he sighed, "If you're so mad at me, why don't you go to your own bed?"

Ferb glanced over at him and his look softened, "I… I'm scared that there may be a clown under my bed…"

As if on que, Perry hopped up on the bed and snuggled by their feet. Phineas smiled, "Oh there you are Perry!" then looked back at Ferb, "Look Ferb, Perry is protecting us from the scary clowns."

Ferb looked down and smiled slightly at their pet. Phineas reached up and turned off the light before snuggling down under the covers. He peeked his eyes open and saw different shadows dancing along the ceiling. He whimpered and grabbed unto Ferb. Ferb tensed up for a moment before slipping a comforting arm around his brother. Perry crawled up closer to the boys and snuggled in between their stomachs.

Phineas glanced up at Ferb, "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble…"

Ferb shrugged, "It isn't so bad I guess. Besides, I could've avoided all of this and just left."

Phineas grinned, "Shoes in lemon juice Ferb…"

Ferb rolled his eyes before finally closing his eyes and settling down. Phineas moved closer to his brother and glanced once more around the room before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Anyone have any more ideas like this? Getting in trouble and whatnot? Review? ;)<strong>


End file.
